


Kidnapped

by chesiredoll



Series: RUMPUS [Stray Kids Mafia! AU] [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Criminal Masterminds, F/M, Fights, Kidnapping, mafia!stray kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesiredoll/pseuds/chesiredoll
Summary: After finding out that one of your teammates is compromised, your leader decided to return the favor on Stray Kids. You, being the best choice, is tasked to kidnap Stray Kids’ youngest member.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Yedam/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Series: RUMPUS [Stray Kids Mafia! AU] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a much lighter part than compromised. I tried making it lighter since it’s Jeongin. You know I can’t hurt our youngest that much. (Maybe in the future AUs /hj). 
> 
> legend:  
> [ reply ] - phone replies
> 
> cw// kidnapping  
> tw// mention of drugs

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

**NAME:** Yang Jeongin

 **A.K.A:** I.N

 **AGE:** 21

 **POSITION:** Spy

 **WOC:** Looks, Guns

 **AFFILIATION:** MIROH Mafia

**NOTES:**

\- studies at a local university as a fashion student

\- hangs around a cafe near their university

\- fashion student with sharp tongue

\- often underestimated by their enemies

\- still has a hint of naivety

**ADVICE:**

Best engaged when his guard is lowered.

**───────────────────**

**A.K.A:** OSPREY

 **AGE:** 21

 **POSITION:** medic

 **WOC:** chemicals, drugs

 **AFFILIATION:** FUCANLONG Mafia

 **DIVISION:** Raptors

 **LOC:** Boca Café

**NOTES:**

\- works at the cafe near their university

\- is the youngest child of a powerful figure in the government

\- knows how to work her way around chemicals

\- mostly takes kidnapping missions

**ADVICE:**

Don't trust her pretty face. It's a mask.

───────────────────

You choked at your own drink after hearing the result of Owl's latest mission. _Cardinal_ doesn't seem quite pleased with your "barbaric" reactions as she watched you wipe your lips using the back of your hands. After recovering from coughing, you laughed out loud. "I mean, we did plan on letting her get caught but _not_ this fast."

"It wasn't even supposed to happen today," Peregrine replies as leans back on the sofa, massaging her head because of the newly grown stress they have. "It's supposed to happen after a couple of weeks."

"Won't it be better if it advances?" Sparrow asks innocently as she attempts to read the room. Dove shooks her head as Cardinal grumbles beside her.

You laid your palm to Cardinal's direction, grinning widely at the older woman. The latter angrily fished out her wallet and placed a hundred bucks on your palm. "Damn you, Owl. I lost because of you." She says.

You shrugged as Cardinal had always found her ways to get angry over trivial things. Peregrine glances at Sparrow and shakes her head. "It won't help the laid out plan we made years ago."

"Peregrine, _Junco_ and I had been working on that plan years ago but to think that there were miscalculations can lead us to not finding _it_." Dove mentions the younger.

Sparrow and Owl were the only ones who had recently joined their division. Although Peregrine is new too, it doesn't really matter that much as she had given a lot of things for something the original team wanted to obtain. You can understand the frustration that Dove and Peregrine had as you watched them meticulously go through everything and knowing if Junco may have known about this, would've greatly upset her.

"I didn't know that MIROH would've been in the party." Dove sighs in exasperation. You watched her rub her temples as well. "If I did, I would have brought you with us, Osprey."

You shrugged, "Time is quite different when having a part time job at Boca Café."

"You didn't even have to work at the café when you're already rich." Cardinal spat.

"Let's not talk about something we've agreed not bringing up on." You smiled, your expression darkens slightly. "Or you may want me to do something about—"

"Okay. I'll shut up." Cardinal immediately withdraws, raising her hands in the air. "Damn these kids who don't have respect."

"Are you kids done?" They all fell silent once Robin spoke. Their attention immediately went to the person who had the most influence in the group. Seeing that everyone is ready, she continues.

"As Peregrine had delivered, Owl was compromised _earlier_ than we originally planned. Despite those circumstances, Dove carried out the mission and still managed to make us earn that 10 billion won reward money for the senator's head." Dove nods her head at the news.

"Since MIROH had shown up earlier than we had expected, we have to recalibrate everything and try to make the pace normal again, so we won't mess everything up."

Everyone remained silent, contemplating what their head had said. Cardinal stares at the wall across. Peregrine raises a brow as she looks at Robin, "Then. What do you suggest we do?"

You watched them carefully as Robin continued to speak. "We're going to return the favor they gave us." She says before looking directly at you.

Your eyes widened in surprise before your expression slowly changed with mischief. "I see."

———————

Jeongin found himself being dragged to a local cafe nearby the university by his friend, Yedam, after class. His friend has been insisting to hang out with him since Jeongin keeps on bailing at their hangouts. Adding the fact that his friend looks so happy that they'll hang out makes him bite his tongue back from raining on his parade.

"Welcome to Boca Cafe!" The cashier lady greets them with a smile. It seems like a slow day for the cafe since there are only a few people inside. Yedam smiles at the cashier and orders his drink and food. He then turns to Jeongin and asks for his order. The latter orders whatever the first thing that caught his eye, which happened to be strawberry frappuccino.

The cashier nodded and took their names for the cup and told them that their order will take a few minutes. They sat down on the table at the secluded part of the cafe, much comfortable. Jeongin doesn't know why Yedam wanted to sit here but he let it be. Jeongin looks around and the interior of the cafe is modern. What interests him the most is that mouths are seen on the walls of the cafe.

It wasn't called _Boca_ cafe for nothing.

"I haven't been here for a while." Yedam shares as he grins at his direction. Truthfully, Jeongin had been here a few times but he hadn't been here for a while he was preoccupied. "How are you, Jeongin? I haven't seen you on campus that much."

Joengin smiles at his friend minisculely, "Just sorting up some family business. It's kinda hectic with them lately." Yedam nods his head.

"You're living with your brothers, right?" He continues and Jeongin nods his head. The latter male doesn't really like to ask questions about his family and Yedam knows that. However, before he could get any more suspicious, the buzzer lit, almost dismissing Jeongin's thoughts of Yedam's suspiciousness. His friend excused himself to grab the orders. Jeongin waited and felt a buzz on his pocket.

It was a message from his older brother.

[Where are you? Work's about to finish. I'll pick you up.] It says. Jeongin types a reply that he's in the Boca Cafe.

His phone buzzes again after a few seconds. However, before he could see the message, Yedam returned with the food. Jeongin pockets his phone and accepts the strawberry frappuccino and takes a sip. Yedam smiles as he sits down and eats his food. It was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. They enjoyed the food they ordered and talked about random topics, catching up. At some point, Joengin tries to check on his phone again but Yedam calls his name to catch his attention.

"Hm? Yedam you look pale." Jeongin said, a small frown appears on his lips. Yedam smiles at him.

"I'm fine," Yedam pauses, hesitating.

"What is it?" Jeongin tilts his head to the side, confused why Yedam's nervousness.

"I'm sorry." _Huh?_

At those words, Jeongin suddenly felt lightheaded. He tried his best not to sleep but he couldn't stop his eyelids from getting heavy. "What... did you do, Yedam?" He sleepily inquired.

"I'm sorry but they said my family won't have to pay for the debt we owe to them. They won't hurt you..." He says.

"Bullshit." That was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness.

———————

When Jeongin opened his eyes, he was expecting the worst case scenario after being abducted by an enemy. However, he didn’t expect to wake up in a modern and cozy bedroom. He was still disoriented and his head was throbbing from a headache. He didn’t even notice your figure, sitting nearby the bed where he slept.

“Good morning, little one.” Jeongin flinched at the sound of your voice. His ears are still ringing and he concluded it must’ve been because of the drug. “You should drink the paracetamol and the water on the nightstand.”

He was about to protest but you continued, “No tricks. The drug I gave you earlier really gives you an intense headache. I’m still trying to figure out how to remove that but I’ll get to that later on.” His eyes narrowed in your direction.

He could hardly recognize who you were and where he was. Jeongin badly wants to go home with his brothers but he couldn’t.

“Come on, drink the drug.” You encouraged, protruding your lips at the drug on the stand. You smiled at him, “Or I’ll make you drink it by force.”

“You should drink it.” Jeongin whips his head to the direction of the voice. It was too sudden that it made him feel worse. “You don’t want to be harrassed by someone, no?”

A chill ran down his spine. Her authority was somehow familiar with his older brother. Jeongin reluctantly grabbed the medicine and popped it in his mouth and drank the water. You clapped your hands while the other female smiled. Almost instantly, Jeongin felt his headache subsided. He looks at the two of you with curiosity.

“Who are you? and why did you kidnap me?” He questions, eyes glaring at the two females inside the room.

“Why’d you ask? You are our bargain, Mr. Yang.” You smiled sweetly at the male. His brows met in confusion.

How on earth did he become someone’s bargain?

“You see, you have someone of ours. So, we decided to return the favor.” The other female mentioned. He grew even more confused.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeongin denies as he shook his head. You tilted your head and frowned like a child. You glanced at the female sitting on the couch.

The female sighed and stood up from her seat. She neared and plopped down on the bedside near him. Jeongin instinctively scooted away from her. The woman gives him chills and the sense of authority on her is no joke. “Does Senator Park ring a bell to you?”

It did. A dawn of realization appeared on his features. Fear crossed his features. “That woman is yours?”

He doesn’t exactly know who that woman was. He just knows that she was caught by Felix and Chan in the party. He doesn’t necessarily stick his nose to Felix’s business, since he isn’t particularly fond of blood.

“Yes,” you replied, the grin on your lips is still present. “and you will be our bargain.”

“He won’t call you to retrieve me.” Jeongin said dryly. The female near him raised her brow. You grew curious at his statement. “He doesn’t care.”

Robin, the female with you, chuckled at his words. Jeongin remained silent. He doesn’t exactly know when was the last time Chan cared for them. He is one of the people who recently joined. Thus, he and Chan don't exactly have a close relationship.

“You don’t trust your brother that much.” As if on cue, her phone rings. Robin checks her phone and a grin appears on her lips and shows him the ID caller.

_MIROH Bang_

If Jeongin was standing, he would’ve felt weak. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but when she pressed the answer button and put it on speaker. He could sense Chan’s anger towards the female.

[Why did you kidnap my younger brother?]

She lets out a deep chuckle. “You have something of ours, Bang. I only returned the favor.”

Jeongin stared at the woman’s features. She had a calculated yet dark expression on her face. It was scary. He glances at your direction to see you grinning, enjoying everything you’ve been witnessing.

“You are lucky I’m being lax. If I knew that my people dislikes torture, I would’ve returned the favor tenfold to this young child. Osprey could use him as a lab rat for a while.” The grin on your face changed, almost sinister.

You must be Osprey.

[But you wouldn’t do that.]

“You know me so well, Chris.” She says as she stands up. She glances at his direction. “How about saying Hi to your little brother?”

[Jeongin. Are you listening?] You glanced at the male and nodded your head.

“I’m okay, hyung.” He didn’t exactly lie or uttered the truth.

[Good. These people who kidnap you will be taking care of you for a while until we settled the bargain. Please hold on a little more. Okay?]

Jeongin can sense the worry and truth in his words while you coo at the sight. It was rare to see a leader to his subordinate. You saw him glance in your direction, so you smiled. To be honest, the whole kidnapping was just part of the plan to retrieve your teammate. There are no plans of having him as a lab rat (although that’s a great idea but you are not that cruel to do experiments on a child). You were just going to confine him until the day his leader would agree to their conditions.

“Okay. Hyung—” Robin removed the phone near Jeongin and cut the conversation.

“That’s enough.” She smiles at the male and turns her attention to the person on the phone. “Shall we arrange a meeting soon?”

Robin nodded her head to your direction as you waved her goodbye, watching her leave the room. When she left you with Jeongin, you smiled. “You’ll be staying here for a while. The windows are barricaded so don’t even try thinking of escaping. If you ever did, I'll make you drink a pre-tested medicine that I’ve been working on.”

Jeongin felt chills on his nape. He nodded his head. If his hyung said to hold out, then he will follow that order. He trusts the older male so he’ll hold on to his words. You saw a determined glint on his eyes. You tilted your head due to curiosity. How could he trust a man just like that?

You thought that naivety would be an obstruction in a path of a mafioso.

Yang Jeongin. You are quite different. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the series! Please remember that all parts are connected ^^ it's better read all of them so you won't get confused. 
> 
> Thank you so much reading this. See you on the next one soon!


End file.
